My girl
by AlishaVane45
Summary: Just a short Druna fic written for The Eclectic Bookworms Because we all Love Luna Lovegood- A Romantic Challenge. If you're a Druna fan let me know how it is! xD


**Written for the We all Love Luna Lovegood challenge. We randomly chose a male to be paired up with Luna and I got Draco(even though he's only mine xD) sooo enjoyyy and let me know how it is with a review...I actually enjoyed it more than just doing it for a challenge :D**

Draco like every other hot guy on the face of Earth had a secret.

He would sit every day behind that maple tree and watch her. It wasn't that he was a creeper...she just came whenever he decided that wanted to sit under that particular maple tree.

She would come everyday. Sometimes to pick wild flowers, to feed the thresterals, or to just dip her feet in the Great Lake, and Draco just watched. He didn't know why he did, but he did. Sometimes Draco would feel something bubbly and warm in his stomach.

"Granger," he asked Hermione once who was busy stuffing her face in a thick potions book. (Snape's tests were not easy)

"What is it Malfoy?" Granger said irritably finally sticking her nose out of the book.

"What is this bubbly tingly feeling I am feeling right now?"

Granger just looked at him. "Draco are you sick?"

Draco blinked. Was he? "I don't know. Am...I? Say Granger do Maple trees have diseases?"

Granger rolled her eyes and returned to her book.

And then a small voice came from somewhere. "It's love."

Draco turned around just in time to see her turning away, blond hair trailing after her.

Somewhere around that time Draco had decided that she was his girl.

* * *

Luna got up early just to feed the thresterals. They were sad little creatures, completely misunderstood just like the Nargles. Closing her eyes, she could hear them nearby crunching through the leaves attracted by the scent of meat. She could also feel him. She always knew he was there. Sitting behind that maple tree, quietly watching.

She had known from the first day that he was there. It was peaceful knowing that she wasn't alone.

Her stomach growled and she grabbed an apple, holding it up to her mouth.

His stomach growled suddenly and Luna looked at her apple sadly.

"He must be hungry, coming so early to watch." Luna mused.

She slowly walked up to the tree. He must have felt her coming and got really quite. But Luna just smiled and sat on the other end, opposite of him. With only the tree diving them Luna picked up her basket of apples and put it right smack in the middle between them. They both sat there quietly not saying a word.

"Telling someone what you feel is always the best way to go." Luna said. "Oh if only someone other than the nargles could hear me."

She heard him chuckle and pretended not to notice. They sat there for what seemed like a eternity. When Luna had finished her apple she grabbed the basket and skipped away towards the castle.

As soon she was out of sight from him she opened up the basket, and surely one apple was missing.

* * *

He called out her name. There she was, his girl, lying on the ground, not moving.

He screamed her name. Madam Pomprey tried to calm him, but still he raged on. She was his girl...his girl.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomprey said her hat in her hand and a concerned look on her face. "I really tried everything but she-"

Draco's eyes widened and he pushed past her to the room where she lay. Her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful. Draco Malfoy was never one to cry but he did. He didn't care if everyone was watching from the windows. He just sat there crying till his tears dried up.

* * *

Hogwarts held a memorial every year to honor the lives lost during the war. And being a butt Draco went to every single one of them. Not only was he Mr. Undesirable #1 after the war, but people even felt like they had the the authority to sneer at him when he came. Preposterous, he was still a Malfoy after all and all the Malfoys naturally commanded respect

But nothing mattered to Draco...not anymore at least...because he had her. The one who understood. His girl.

"Hey Draco."

Draco looked up to see none other than, Mr. Potty face and his wife Weaslette. They had looks of concern on their faces. Draco scoffed. He didn't need to be pitied. Not today at least.

"Draco!"

Oh god no. There was Granger waving wildly at him. She stood next to her muggle fiance. Typical muggle love. Hermione looked at Harry who shook his head.

Draco rolled his eyes. What was it with these two? Always the same expression on their faces. Draco didn't need any of their concern.

With an air of the old Malfoy he walked away to the place where she would be waiting for him. His girl.

"Draco."

She gave him a small smile and took a seat next to him. Draco just stared at her. The long dirty blond hair, the eyes full of innocence...even those small radish earrings...she was here with him and nothing else could compare to that.

"I love you." he whispered.

She held out her hand, and Draco kissed it still unable to take his eyes off of her. She just smiled. His girl.

The wind blew around them wildly but Draco still looked at her. Tears formed in his eyes, but still his gaze never left hers.

It was said that day even the Whomping Willow on top of them, stayed still.

* * *

Harry sighed as he watched Draco walk away haughtily.

Hermione gave a defeated look to Ginny and they headed to the memorial.

"Still the same as always." Hermione muttered.

Harry nodded. "He's a Malfoy after all."

Ginny sighed. "How long do you think he'll be like this?"

The three of them sat in silence, watching Draco kiss the hand of the imaginary Luna who had left him, mad with grief returning the love he showed too late.

**So how was it? Let me know with a review! And yay did I do a good job on the challenge?**


End file.
